The Hero Christy Could Always Have
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: A Two-Shotter the epilogue of the relationship of Alan and Christy M for a reason. Alan/Christy.
1. A Date So Incredible

Author's Note: Once again this is me paying tribute to another underrated movie and yes, even this got to me. Anyway this takes place after the final event of the movie and years after. This is a two-shotter. And before you go on saying this choice song was after the movie I got two words for that: Time Paradox. Also feel free to vote on my latest poll I'm only taking one vote seeing as how my polls are unpopular.

Disclaimer: I do not own Small Soldiers, nor the song "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter.

The Hero Christy Could Always Have

Chapter 1

An Incredible Date

After seeing the Gorgonites off so they could find Gorgon on their own Alan returned to his home and his family had to move somewhere else due to the Commandos destroying part of their house their house. However it wasn't far from his now girlfriend Christy, as Alan was still in the neighborhood, after all both he and Christy was rich, due to the fact that both families were almost killed by toys that had military technology in them and the company had to pay for the damages of their houses, plus mass interest for their silence. Alan had settled in and to his surprise his parents got him a moped so he could ride around. He soon gave Christy a call.

"Hello?" Christy asked.

"Hey Christy."

"Alan." Christy began to smile. "How are you are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm settled in and everything still a bit emotional seeing the Gorgonites leave but I'm okay. Anyway somehow I will most certainly will not be used to not seeing you every time I look out my window."

"Me neither as it is worse for me. Every time I would look out my window I have to look at the damage to your house and the memories we went through that night."

"Yeah somehow I wished I never signed off on the toys without my dad's permission if it was going to lead to this."

"It wasn't your fault Alan, how was you supposed to know the toys had a mind of their own."

"True."

"However on the other side I'm glad you did signed off on them. As you can see how rich we are now."

"Then maybe I should do it more often."

"Alan."

"But then again I really shouldn't I mean to tell you I was really serious about giving up my old life for a chance to be with you, I mean when we first met I had a crush on you."

"As for me, I found you as gorgeous."

"But for the older boys requirement, were you serious about that? Because me I have no requirements when it comes to me dating a woman. To me age is but a number."

"Well I did say that. Thing is the way I saw it was that older boys have more experience in relationships than younger boys and older boys were smarter than younger boys. But I should have known. Alan..."

"Yes, Christy?"

"As I was explaining about the other guy besides Brad,"

"Yeah."

"It should have told you right there that I meant you."

"Well, I'm glad I was one of your choices."

Suddenly Christy's mom called out for her.

"Christy!"

"Yes mom?"

"Brad wants to speak to you."

Christy went down to talk to Brad.

"Hey baby." Brad said.

"Hey."

Brad kissed her on the cheek and then began to speak again.

"Look, I have some major making up to do for the way I left you like that I promise that I will do anything for you. And how's about I start by taking you out, anywhere you want to go you name it."

Christy was still on the phone with Alan when he heard all of this.

"Who's on the phone?"

"Alan, he saved me."

"Oh hey, thanks for saving my girlfriend."

"Sure." Alan replied.

"Anyway, you said you would do anything for me?" Christy asked.

"Anything."

"Well then if that's the case..."

Christy held him so she could kiss him but before their lips could touch, Brad suddenly felt pain as he was kicked in the nuts. Brad was kneeling down holding his crotch.

"You can take your keys and bike and get the hell out of my yard and my life! You really think for a split second I would forgive you after you left me alone to die?!"

"Christy..."

"Why would I waste my time with somebody who would do anything for me except risk his life for me when I have someone who would do everything, everything, even risk his life for me? We're through Brad."

With that Christy had went back inside the house when her parents asked what has happened she explained to them about the incident that happened the proof that Alan saved her instead of kidnapping her was all in the videotape the Commandos made. Now her parents really had to apologize to Alan for if he really didn't care, she would have died. Alan was still on the phone when all this had happened.

"Way to go baby."

For Alan to say that, it was clear to Christy that he knew he was her boyfriend which in turn let her know that younger boys are just as smarter than older boys. But should it matter? Because they were just both around the same age as each other.

"So now that you know it's official between us, what do you have in mind for a date?"

"You into techno?"

"Sure."

"There's a place that they have for teens and it's a techno theme for tonight it's going on for a few days I thought maybe we could go. And then maybe we could ride somewhere to talk about our future. I wouldn't keep you out all night like Brad would."

"I would love that. When is it?"

"Well it has already started however another time is tomorrow at 4:30 and it ends at 10:00. But we would be out probably way before then."

"Okay. I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Well good night, just don't dream about me too hard."

"You do the same, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After they hung up they soon went to their normal routine before heading to sleep. Somehow during the night Christy would have a nightmare about Chip Hazard still the image of being tied up by her own Gwendy doll collection was something that wasn't going away for a long while yet Alan rescuing her was always the reassurance that everything would be okay from there all she could dream about was they date that awaited them both.

It was the next day and it was 4:25, Christy was waiting for Alan in her black outfit and matching platform sandals and yet to her surprise Alan came by in his moped as she saw it. It was black as her dress. She waved to her parents good-bye after they gave Alan the take-good-care-of-their-daughter warning. Christy held onto Alan tight as he kept driving. And when they got there to the place they saw everybody dancing as the song was playing mid-way into the song Alan and Christy joined the group dancing. A couple of hours later there was a song that came on that Christy began to love and throughout it she danced very erotically on Alan who in return dance very close to her he had his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both didn't want to end but they promised each other that they would go somewhere else before heading home. They manage to head to the forest where Alan send off the Gorgonites and stopped at that very lake where they set sail. The sun was down but it wasn't completely dark yet. Alan looked at his watch it was 8:50 leaving them with one hour and 10 minutes before their perfect date was over.

"I really enjoyed myself at the dance party Alan. Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"You really showed me a very good time."

"Yeah. Although I wish we had more time."

"Probably in a year we will." Alan could only laugh at that. "Once we graduate what will you do?"

"Well I'll probably still work at my dad's toy shop I find no fault in toys but maybe I could make it an entertainment shop."

"Entertainment shop?"

"Toys, board and video games, and more."

"Oh."

"You?"

"I guess I could go for owning a clothing shop."

"That would be cool, for all people?"

"Yes and I can even throw in costumes as well."

"Well I can see our futures thriving."

"Except for one thing."

"What?"

"Where are we in our futures?"

Suddenly Alan held Christy close.

"Christy no matter what happens, hopefully I'll be right here with you. As I said before, my prank pulling days are over. If I'm to run a shop I would need to be serious. And hopefully Throughout our remaining time I can be the hero you can always look up to. The hero you always need. The hero you can always have."

"But you are my hero Alan. Just don't be like my last boyfriend, please."

"I'll do my best to not leave you."

"You'll do your best?"

"Well I do my best not to hurt you in any way possible."

"Yet I'm still touched that you won't hurt me. But still why do you say, 'you'll do your best'?"

"Well I can't say that I'll never leave you or hurt you because If I somehow manage to do that I broke my vow right there. So by me doing my best you can say that at least I did my best at being the greatest boyfriend you've ever had."

"Well baby, I know you mean well but I would take your best as never. I know it's not the same but saying that you'll never hurt me sounds so much better even if you were to do your best never to."

"Well Christy Fimple, I, Alan Abernathy, will do my best... To never... Ever... Hurt you."

Alan was saying this between kisses and Christy was following up with a vow of her own.

"And I'll never leave or hurt my hero, never!"

Alan suddenly backed Christy up to a tree and began kissing passionately their hands were all over their faces as the kissing intensified, once it did, they soon began to dry hump to heighten the pleasure. At that Christy was moaning especially when he was soon kissing her neck.

"Wow, this feels so good." Christy said. Soon after one long passionate kiss. They looked at each other.

"This is one moment I won't forget."

"Me either, I love you."

"I love you too."

After a few more decent kisses they headed back to Christy's house. Christy got off the moped and looked at Alan.

"Next time you bring your moped to pick me up on a date, let me ride it."

"Sure. Just have to ask why."

"Black is my favorite color."

"Sure under one condition:"

"And that would be?"

"You wear that outfit again."

"Watch it, Alan."

Alan only smiled as he responded back to her.

"You watch it."

With one more kiss Christy went back inside the house. Alan rode back to his temporary house as he could only think about the incredible date, and Christy could rest more easily knowing she would be safe with her hero within the entire night the nightmare of Chip Hazard never invaded her mind only it was her being safe in Alan Abernathy's arms.

During their Sophomore year in school they were popular because of their encounter with the toys, apparently there were some onlookers who saw either some of or the "war" in it's entirely. Guys were wanting to get with Christy but all were rejected, even the girls were jealous of Christy with Alan. Alan made sure of his promise to Christy about turning over a new leaf about pulling pranks in school, as it happened some of the guys that were jealous of Alan decided to play pranks on the school and blame it on Alan, only in turn to be expelled from school because the entire time the school had Alan under surveillance for Alan this worked out for him despite the fact of being watched. And one girl that was obsessed with Alan tried to blame Christy for a prank she didn't commit and she ended up being expelled.

Once the school year was over and they were juniors, they celebrated the summer by camping out near the same lake and they had more dates and free time together. What was more good news was Alan's how was fully repaired and he returned back to it and once again he was Christy's next door neighbor.

During one afternoon when everything was going well, both Alan and Christy's parents were out and Christy's brother was with his parents. Alan looked out the window when he gets a call from Christy.

"Hello?"

"Alan... Please help me."

"Are you okay."

"No."

Alan rushed over to find out what was going on, when he got to Christy's house and inside of Christy's bedroom, only to find Christy in her black outfit handcuffed with her arms over her head. Alan got to her and got the key to take the cuffs off of her.

"My hero." Christy said smiling.

"There, you should be free. Wait." Alan looked around to see if somehow there were unchecked Gwendy dolls that probably was safe hiding during the EMP blast. "Are there still any of your live dolls here?"

"No."

"Then..." It became clear to Adam what Christy was doing. "I see playing damsel-in-distress to get me here?"

"Yeah."

"Well it worked. I'm here. Now what, baby?"

"I would say this would be the part where you kiss me and sweep me off my feet but for this time, I believe this would be the part where you kiss me like no tomorrow with your body on top of me."

"I sure love this part."

"I know you would baby, now kiss me."

Once again they share another close dry intimate session becoming much closer to each other than the last time.

Author's Note: I hope you like it the more juicy part will be on the next chap of this two-shotter but for now if you like, please give it a review also you'll be glad to know that I'm doing an upcoming fic on Small Soldiers, look for the summary in my profile. In the meantime enjoy the chap here.


	2. Graduate & Celebrate

Author's Note: Well guys here it is the other half of this Two-Shotter. If you want leave a review on if I should do a honeymoon fic for these two but anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

A 2-Year Anniversary/Graduation Celebration

2 years after, It was senior year at school, the Principle in a way had cut massive slack on Alan during his time there at school. One day he asked how he changed his ways and Alan only replied by the incident that happened to him. Alan had one goal in mind now since his time was almost up: get good grades to go to the same college as Christy, and from there get a degree in business. During the senior year they were able to hang out together and at times when they were at the toy store, with Christy helping around, Alan's place was booming as he and his dad bought toys that people actually like. It wasn't long until they were able to get Board games and consoles as they were very close to getting to be an entertainment store. And as soon as they were successful in business they would open up the place they talked about. While at the usual place in the forest, Alan and Christy were having somewhat of an afternoon picnic with nobody else there.

"Can you believe it?" Alan asked.

"I know it is our senior year. I can't believe how this all came so fast."

"Yeah but that's not all."

"What more is there?"

"Today is the two year anniversary of our victory over those Commandos."

"Oh, I see yet it only seemed like yesterday you saved me from my Gwendy doll collection."

"It's kind of like how we save each other."

"I know."

Alan and Christy shared a passionate kiss. When they broke from it they had looked at each other lovingly until Alex found it suitable to pull out a box.

"Christy, could I ask you something huge?"

"What is it Alan?"

"Somehow... I know this is all to soon and sudden, but after all we went through, I cannot think about what would happen if down the line all we ever had and shared was nothing more than a adventure and an experience once we graduate and leave for separate colleges if we both don't get into the same one."

"Alan, you do not have to worry. I can promise you you will never lose me. How can I leave my own hero?"

"I... I just worry too too much about you Christy."

"I worry too much about you too."

At that sudden moment they kissed each other very deeply and soon they were lying on the picnic mat with Alan on top of Christy. Their bodies were close together as they kept on as they were. Throughout the 2 years all they did was either cuddle or dry humping each other. They loved and cared about each other too much. Once the picnic was over they headed back to their houses. That night they thought about each other and figured when would it be time to take the relationship to the next level. While they were thinking about that they were also thinking about their future as well.

Time was passing by and they were doing in their classes, what they promised themselves they would do in order to stay together: great. When the prom came around they of course danced with each other as their bodies were agonizingly close to each other, and of course a prom date wouldn't be complete without a kiss or two. At this point to each other, the "other" way of making love was done with they were ready for each other.

Graduation was finally here and they both were able to go to the same college they were going to a graduation party at a hotel soon. As they sat next to each other names of their class and school mates were being called until they stood up as their names were being called.

"Christy Fimple. Alan Abernathy."

As soon as they got their diplomas they parents as well as Christy's sibling who luckily were sitting next to each other. Cheered their respectful child on. After the end of the ceremony with the tradition of the hat throwing, it wasn't long before the real celebration could begin for them but first they must dance one more time, and to their surprise, their favorite Rock band Led Zeppelin was playing after the DJ they were able to enjoy much of their songs before retiring to a hotel room that they rented. Now they were mere years away from living their dreams as they had to graduate college and already they were, although not literally, in position as they were determined. But tonight, and of course their hormones and pheromones could not stress this night, it was all about them wanting to do, what Christy was waiting legally to do while Alan had to legally wait for this reward: make sweet love to each other.

"Finally, the one thing we finally free to do." Christy said

"Yeah, and on a night that is worth celebrating. Especially with someone I love very dearly." Alan replied.

"Oh, yes."

With that they got to kissing each other slowly and very passionately their tongues danced in each other's mouths as it all led to warming up but it wasn't long before the clothes came off. Christy started first by pulling down his pants. Once they were off, Christy could see the bulge which only turned her on even more. Alan took off his shirts and was soon topless he was almost naked only his sneakers and boxers were on him. He took those off as well as Christy taking off her brown platform wedges. After that, he had the pleasure of taking off her brown and white dress and she was only in her black and blue bra and panties. Soon after that, his pants were off and he was only in his white and blue boxers, he was much harder than before.

After another round of kissing, Christy pulled off his boxers so that he became naked and soon grabbed at his shaft. The feel of it was a bit overwhelming for her as she knew what was going to happen soon. To Alan, when she grabbed it he had gave out a violent shudder. Slowly she began stroking it which had made Alan groan intensely, only squeezing harder had he felt stunned for a bit. But after a while from the pleasure that followed, Alan was soon to have an orgasm.

"Oh Christy! I'm going to blow."

"Then do it. Do it for me."

He had his orgasm and soon his juices spilled almost every where some even got on her body but when it did she only rubbed it further on herself wanting to let him know that she will always want to belong to him if he would let her be his one and only. Alan sensed this and only replied by kissing her deeply as for now it was his turn.

"Now it's my turn."

Soon Christy was lying on her back and Alan reached for his pants for a condom. Although he didn't put it on yet, he was about to after he sent Christy off the edge with her orgasm. Alan took off Christy's panties and soon after he was hovering over her. Alan began by rubbing the entrance of her core and it was pleasurable for her as she was moaning intensely. As it kept going her sweet spot got bigger and bigger once Alan pressed on that Christy was soon squealing as the pleasure was sending her through the roof.

"Oh, my... Alan!"

Alan kept this in a circular motion and Christy couldn't help but speed the process up by taking off her bra as she was now naked too. Soon she was close to her orgasm as well.

"Alan! I'm going to..."

"Just do it."

"Ohh! Alan... Alan!"

Soon Christy had her orgasm and she was spilling her juices everywhere. Alan took a bit of that and placed it on his chest as he returned the message of her wanting to belong to him.

With that over Alan leaned down to kiss her again before he got the condom to put it on. Once he did, he was ready to enter her. And she could feel his shaft at her entrance ready to go in. Alan went as slow as he could not trying to hurt her.

"Alan..."

With Christy barely crying out she was trying hard to maintain the pain that she could handle, whimpering with every inch he was inside her until finally he got to her core.

"This is it. I go any further that's it." Alan said warning her.

"Please by my first, baby."

Alan went as slow as he could, and once her core broke in which she did scream a little after, Alan stopped moving.

"Are you okay Christy?"

"Yes. I knew what was coming from our first time. Please keep going."

"Okay."

Once the rest of him was inside her he waited for a while then he went as slow as he could. Christy still whimpered as the pain was only hitting her little by little. She grabbed Alan's back hard leaving red marks all over. As soon as the pain was completely gone she was soon moaning loudly when she looked at him she had shed a few tears as she did indeed have not only a boyfriend but a hero who she could look up to. Alan couldn't help but shed some tears as well as he finally became his crush's first and noticing what they totally went through, he plan on making her his only.

He picked Christy up so they were sitting together and continued from there. Christy found it fitting to finally take off her bra so she can become fully naked and they soon started to thrust slowly against each other. Christy was getting more out of this than Alan even though he was groaning a little.

"Christy! You feel so good!"

"Aah! You too Alan! Oh, yes! Let's go harder!"

And they went even harder and harder denying any pain that might come. As this went on they knew that this was way better than dry humping. The pleasure was getting too intense for her. Alan held Christy tight as he kept going harder and harder. Christy held him close as well. Yet she also tried to get him more off by moaning in his ear, but all it did was bring her closer and closer to her next set of orgasms, and Alan knew it too because she finally wrapped her legs around him.

"Alan! I'm about to come again!"

"Yes, baby. Go on ahead."

"Oh, yes! Ohh, Alan! Please! Keep going!"

Alan was still going as he was more than halfway to his next orgasm. But as he soon went deeper Christy had her orgasm and she spilled herself all over him. Alan didn't get his orgasm but he didn't care. He was able to please his crush and if it made her happy then he sure was. They soon lied down side-by-side with her legs still wrapped around him. They kissed and smiled at each other as they cuddled very close.

"Are you happy, baby?" Alan asked.

"Yes. Much more knowing I made love to you." Christy replied. "We're you able to come too?"

"No."

"Baby, why?"

"Well... After you had your orgasm I wanted to stop there all I'm worried about is pleasing you and making you happy. I love you Christy."

"And I love you too, Alan. But next time go all the way and get your orgasm as well."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well we should do this again, though I can't wait to marry you and start our own family." Suddenly Alan remembered something. "Though this night would have been even greater if I were to propose to you, but I forgot the engagement ring at home."

"Darling it's okay. There's always time for you to propose to me. Let's take it slow and think about college first."

"Better yet, I'm thinking about us first. We do have summer vacation together."

"Oh yes. Leave it to my hero to be so thoughtful."

"Then I must be the hero you could always have Christy."

"Yes. That and so much more."

Alan and Christy spent minutes kissing each other before they went to bed together. And following the summer vacation was of course college. Though it was a shame that they couldn't room together, they did what they did for the next two years and within the two Alan finally proposed to Christy. With their degrees in business, all that was left for them was to open their own joint shop and they would live out phase 2 of their dream together.

Author's Note: well guys that is it if you want an epilogue leave a review. And please feel free to read my other fics as well. Once again thanks and hope to see you within my next fic.


End file.
